The Legend of Zelda: Down to Size
by dalekexterminator
Summary: Link finds himself transported to a strange, yet familiar, world. Can he recover the legendary sword, the Insecta Gladius, and save Entamolia before it's too late? Rated T for intense sequences of action and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this for my sister (who is a major LoZ fan) a while back and figured I'd publish it here. I'm mostly looking for feedback, so please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome and I will put more up later.

Chapter 1: Wakeup call

"Hey, Link! Link, wake up!"

Link came to slowly, still half asleep. He had been having the strangest dream...

He noticed Navi, his fairy friend, hovering impatiently above his head.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, "I was beginning to worry that you would sleep all day."

Link swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes as he slowly sat up.

"Oh, Link! You'll have to move faster than that." She buzzed, flying in circles around his head. "If you don't get ready quickly, you're going to be late. later than you already are!"

Link tried to keep track of her, but she was making him dizzy.

She stopped suddenly. "Link, don't tell me you **forgot**?!"

There was a pause, then his mind snapped into focus as the memories of the past few days came flooding back. He lept out of bed, dressed in his best tunic, grabbed a sword, and promptly rushed out the door.

"Oh, good," Navi flew after him, relieved, "I was beginning to think you were hopeless."

Pulling out the ocarina that had been given to him by a dear friend, Link quickly played Opona's song. Opona's answering neigh was heard even before the final notes stopped ringing, echoing through the forest. Galloping forward, she tossed her head with pleasure at the sight of him. Link quickly mounted, not even bothering with a saddle or bridle, and they rode of towards Hyrule castle. They sped through the forest, Link knew his home well and Opona was the fastest horse in Hyrule, they would soon reach their destination. Suddenly he heard a shout.

"HHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"

Gasping with shock, Link pulled Opona to a halt.

"PLEEEESE, SOMEONE, HEEEELLP!"

Turning Opona's head, Link urged her on towards the desperate cries. Though he was late, Link knew it was his duty to help those in need. And he would gladly be late if it meant saving someone.

Link, led on by the horrified shrieks, crashed through the dense forest on Opona. Soon, they came to a dirty little hovel where the screams were coming from. Link flung himself from Opona's back and burst into the little one room shack, his sword at the ready. He was greeted by the strangest of sights. Inside the dust-covered, dimly lit room was a single chair and some small piles of moldy-looking straw. On the rickety old chair stood a decrepid old hag, who was shrieking and pointing at something on the floor.

"Oh, thank** goodness**!" Cried the ugly crone, balancing precariously as she clutched at her skirts. "Please, oh,** please **save me from that-**that thing**!" She pointed frantically at a small, dark object, skittering across the dirty floor.

Link stepped forward causiously, after all, one can never be too carefull when dealing with unkown creatures. He soon realized, however, that the thing the old woman was so afraid of was nothing more than a large, black spider.

"KILL IT! SMASH IT! BURN IT! DECAPITATE IT! DO SOMETHING!"

The hag wailed, flailing her arms about wildly.

Link sighed, then he gently scooped up the poor unfortunate arachnid. Stepping outside, he set it down in the grass. Opona shook her mane and pawed the ground with impatience. Before he had gone five paces, however, he was stopped by a strange voice coming from behind him.

"Wait, please. I haven't thanked you yet."

Link wipped around, in the doorway of the old cabin stood the same old hag, but her voice was like a clear spring of water bubbling up from the depths of the earth.

"Thank you." She said, and before Link's astonished eyes she began to transform.

She grew straight and tall, her skin became clear and glowed with a healthy radiance, and her hair turned the colour of honey. Her eyes were like twin stars and her long robe was of the finest silk. As he watched, Link was strongly reminded of a caterpillar emerging from a crysalys as the most beautiful butterfly.

"I am the guardian fairy of the forest." She said grandly, "and I have waited so long for a hero such as yourself."

Link simply starred in utter asonishment. She smiled at him and he felt a warmth like sunshine across his face, but her expression soon turned grave.

"I have been continually searching for someone who is worthy to be my champion and I am happy to say that you have passed my test."

Link looked at Navi, she was as cofused as he was. "Exuse me," Navi began politely, "I'm sorry, but what exactly do you mean?"

"Let me explain." The fairy continued. "Most people who answer the cries for help, leave in disgust when they realize it is only a spider. Even worse are the few who try to solve the problem by extinguishing the spider's very existence. You, however, are the first man I've come across who sought to aid both human and animal. Thus, you are the perfect hero for the land to which I wish to send you. If no one takes it upon themselves to save the lands of Entamolia soon, they will perish, and the entire world of Hyrule will quickly follow. Please, dear hero, save the world once more."

The two friends exchanged glances, Link knew they had to help. "OK," said Navi, "what do we have to do."

She held up a small flask. "If you drink this potion, you will be transported to Entamolia, that small yet proud kingdom of insects and every creature that creeps upon this earth, and you can then begin to rid it of evil."

Link nodded, any thoughts of being late being forgotten. The world was in peril and he was the only one who could save it. He stepped forward and took the vial, downing it in one swallow.

"Thank you for accepting this most important task." Said the fairy as Link was whisked away by the magic of the elixer. "I wish you luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome

In a whiz of swirling light and colours, Link was deposited rather unsteadily on the ground. Fervently looking around, Link found himself among a group of tall, strange trees. There was no grass and the unusual plants seemed to be composed of a single, broad, flat stalk. It was then Link realized with a start what they truly were. Navi hovered questioningly by his ear.

"Are those...blades of grass?" She asked increduously.

They stood and stared, at a loss for words. A sudden noise roused them from their shocked stupor. The disturbance among the tall grass caused Link to draw his sword. Something was fast approaching. Link readied himself for a fight, every muscle in his body tense. The rustling grew closer, but Link remained calm. Finally, it emerged. Link's eyes grew wide as he watched the creature draw itself out of the shadows. It was a giant black spider. Even from that distance, Link could see every hair that protruded out of its eight, thick legs, and each individual shiny, black eye. The incredible creature's body came up to Link's middle as it stood there, watching them. There was a pause, the silence filled the air, but the spider made no move.

"Link, what should we do?" Navi asked, a little anxiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The spider suddenly exclaimed apologetically. "I forgot my manners. My name is Hero, and I will be escorting you to the palace."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Wait... you can, **talk**?" Navi finally spluttered.

"Of course," Hero replied, "many of us can, but not all."

"Oh..." Navi didn't know what else to say.

"First, however, I would like to say, on behalf of all the citizens of Entamolia, thank you for coming to save us, and that we hope you succeed." As she said this, she did a graceful bow (It is quite something to see a spider bow, much less bow gracefully). "Now, if you don't mind, you can ride on my back and I will take you to the palace. The princess is waiting for you."

Link looked at Navi and nodded. He sheathed his sword and approached Hero. Closer up, Link could see her fangs and, though she didn't seem like the fighting type, he didn't relish the idea of standing against her. Climbing rather awkwardly onto her back, the three set off at an even pace in the direction Hero had come from. Soon, and to his own surprise, Link grew used to riding on an enormous spiders back. At first, there was nothing to see except tall grass, but eventually they began passing through small villages. It was very strange, seeing all of the houses made of various natural materials, but even more unusual were the people. They would peek out from windows and doors to stare at the passing trio. Others would openly goggle at them in the streets. They were all very buggy, but some looked more human than others.

"We'll be able to see the palace soon." Hero informed them.

And sure enough, the grass suddenly ended and they found themselves gazing at a tall cliff in the distance. Carved into the cliff face was a magnificent palace. The stone was polished to a shine and glimmered in the sunlight. Bright green ivy leaves wandered over it and spiraled up its tall towers. The effect was simply stunning.

"That is the Mantis Palace, home of the Princess Blanche, high ruler of Entamolia and the surrounding country." Announced Hero grandly. Then, once again, they pressed on.

The inside of the palace was just as, if not more, beautiful than the outside. They entered the main hall and there, sitting on a throne of ebony, was Princess Blanche. She rose, lightly stepping off of the raised platform, to greet them. Link saw that she had four arms and her skin was the colour of leaves in early spring. Two long antennae sprouted from her head through her brown hair and her eyes were those of a praying mantis.

"Welcome, great warrior." Her voice was as clear as a crystal lake. "We have waited so long for you to arrive."

Link nodded, he didn't know what to say.

Navi decided to speak up, "We are honored to be here and will gladly help out in any way we can, but first we would like to know more about what we're up against and how we can go about stopping it."

"Of course," Blanche replied, nodding. "I will start from the beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: History Lesson

It all started about a hundred years ago, during the Great Flood of Fire. That was a terrible time, fire rained down from the heavens and everything burned. Only a small group of people, including the princess at the time, managed to flee and escape the hungry flames. However, the King and everyone else perished. When the flames eventually died and the smoke had cleared, the scattered remnants of the people decided to return. All they found, however, was destitution and sadness. When searching the remains of the of the palace, the charred body of the king was discovered. Clutched in his blackened fingers, they found a small piece of paper, a note. All it said was, 'Ne'erdowell is coming.' The people dismissed the words, being unable to understand them, but the princess saved them. She believed they were a warning from her father, a last act of his to protect those who would remain. She puzzled over it every day until her death, at which point she passed it on to her own daughter, telling her to remember it always. Though the original paper disintegrated long ago, the words have been continuously handed down from generation to generation and not one member of the royal family has been able to understand them... until today." She paused, sighing deaply.

Navi couldn't contain herself, "What is it? What do the words mean?"

"About a month ago," Blanche continued, looking grave, "a creature appeared, one so vile and despicable that all black-hearted monsters are drawn irresistably to him. No one knows where he came from, though most say it must have been a terrible place. One story tells of how he came up out of the depths of the earth where he had been sleeping for an eternity. Another says he indeed came from a horrible place, but that he was even too evil for them to control and so they threw him out. When he first came here, however, he hid his heart well, and none knew his real desires. He offered his services to the royal court, declaring his desire to aid the kingdom. His name, however, is Ne'erdowell. When I learned his true name, my ancestors warning flashed in my mind along with visions of fire and death and cruel laughter. So I cut him off completely, saying we would have nothing more to do with him and forced him out of the palace. That made him furious. He declared that he would take the throne by force, revealing in his rage the secret plan he had had to infiltrate the royal court and betray us." She sighed, and the weight of the leadership she carried showed clearly in her face. "He has built a fortress in the North, I can feel its black cloud spreading across the land. I am afraid he has already done much damage and we don't have any time to waste."

"What can we do to help?" Navi asked. Link had been all ready to storm the monster's castle at once and take him out along with all of his followers, but this question brought him back to reality. If they were going to defeat this Ne'erdowell, they would need a plan.

Blanche smiled. "There is one hope left to us. It is said that there is hidden within the kingdom a sword of imense power. The Insecta Gladius. The legends say it has the power to pierce the dark clouds and slay the evil within. Forged in the same fires as the great Master Sword of the Giants, I have no doubt that it can work against Ne'erdowell in the hands of a brave hero such as yourself."

"Great!" Said Navi. "How do we get this sword?"

"In order to retrieve the Insecta Gladius, you will need to gain the three Sacred Words which will allow you entrance to the Hall of Life where the royal family hid the sword. Three people were entrusted with the Sacred Words long ago, and their desendents still carry them today. The three tribes of Entamolia: the Notones, the Lucans, and the Apoid, their leaders each posses one of the Sacred Words." Blanche handed Link a "Royal Decree" (da, da, da, daaaaaaa) "This should convince these leaders that you were sent by me and so entrust you with the Sacred Words. One last thing, I would like to teach you a song, it is the Royal Melody and I have a feeling you might need it during your travels." Link took out his ocarina and Blanche proceeded to teach him her song. Her voice blended perfectly with the ocarina's music and the notes that filled the room vibrated deep inside Link's heart. He would never forget that tune.

"Thank you, Link, for accepting this quest." Blanche said after the music faded. "Hero will continue to guide you and will show you the way to your first task."

Link bowed and left the palace to begin his epic journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Crystal Puddle

The trip to the Crystal Puddle, home of the Notones, was a long one. The land was troubled by dark prowlers and black-hearted monsters taking advantage of the hard times, so they often had to stop and fight. When they finally reached the entrance, the trio found it blocked by a metal gate which was guarded by a strange looking person. The guard was a mossy green colour and had fins sticking every which way from his arms, legs, and back. His hair was a mass of black tangles with bits of seaweed twisted into it as well as coral beads. His armour was made of some sort of leathery material and his weapon consisted of a long pole with a hook, almost like a scyth, tied to the top.

"HALT!" He bellowed out. "No visitors allowed inside at this preasant time, due to the current situation. I'm sure you understand." His tone of voice sugested that he didn't really care whether or not you undersood, but that he had been instructed to say as much and that he wasn't going to say any more.

Link stepped forward anyway and presented his "Royal Decree" to the guard.

"Hmmm, what's this?" The guard muttered as he looked it over. "A Royal Decree...hmm...The one in possetion of this document shall be allowed anywhere in the kingdom...On official buisness...Hmph! Well, it appears our princess has recruited the help of an outsider. That's just wonderful." He said this very sarcastically. "Ah well, I suppose orders are orders." He hit the ground three times with the end of his weapon and the gate slowly creaked open.

Hero turned to Link, "I suppose I should have mentioned earlier that many bugs around here are not to fond of outsiders such as yourself. Also, in these current days of mistrust and betrayal, their regard for people like you has sunk even further. I doubt that you will recieve a very warm welcome in the places you will have to go, but you are a very likeable character, Link. I'm sure you'll be able to win them all over eventually. I wish you luck, and if you ever need to go elsewhere in Entamolia, I will be waiting here."

Link nodded, he understood. He then set off down the path to the Crystal Puddle. As he walked, he was suddenly ambushed by a group of hidiously deformed creatures. The cowardly beasts would work together to try and attack Link from behind. After hurriedly dispatching them, Link pressed on more quickly. The fact that the monsters were so close to the Crystal Puddle did not bode well for the Notones. However, when Link reached the location, all seemed well. The sun sparkled off of the wide expanse of water like a many faceted gem and waterfalls of all sizes cascaded down into its depths. Many more people like the guard at the gate swam and frolicked in the water. To Link's right was a tunnel in the cliff face where the water flowed. It was guarded by two armed Notones. As Link asked around for information, he learned that their leader, Basil, was currently in a meeting at the top of the highest waterfall. He was also told that there was no way he was allowed up there and that he would just have to wait until the meeting was over. Not one to wait, however, Link soon found a way up. As he tried to enter the chamber, a couple of guards blocked his way with heavy spears. Inside, Link could see there was a large, sturdy-looking table with several imposing warriors surrounding it. Sitting in an intricatly carved chair was a woman. She was young, but had an authoritative air about her. At the sound of movement, she looked up. The other warriors had been engaged in a discusion, but fell silent when they saw she was no longer listening. At the sight of Link, she quickly stood up, and her expression seemed to him to be one of relief. Apparently, she welcomed distraction. She motioned with her hand, and the two guards fell back, allowing Link entrance.

"I asume you are looking for my father, Basil, leader of the Notones?" She asked formally.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are." Navi replied. "We have to speak with him, it's a matter of great importance."

The girl paused, as though considering her answer.

One of the men at the table glared at Link. "My lady," he began, addressing her, "These outsiders have no buisness here. They should be thrown out imediatly. Your father would nev-"

"Hold your toung, Captain. I don't recall asking your opinion." She interupted. His disaproval seemed to make her more determined. She switched her attention back to Link, sizing him up. "My father is not here. He has gone to the Water Temple and has ordered that none follow him. Ever since Ne'erdowell arrived in this land, we have been experiencing... trouble there, but we've only begun to notice it now. I fear for my father's safety, if you can help him, we will reward you."

At these words, several of the others began to protest, but she spoke over them. "Because of my father's absence, I, his daughter Willow, am substitute leader of the Notones until his return." She glared at them until they fell silent. "I trust you to remember that."

Willow returned her gaze to Link, he thought she appeared a little desperate. "I do not know you," she said, "but I believe you can help. The tunnel outside that is guarded leads to the Water Temple. Now please exuse me, we have other matters to attened to."

Link left, eager to get something done. As he stood at the top of the cliff, looking out over the Crystal Puddle, he noticed something that wasn't there before. Whatever it was, it was very colourful and it was floating down on the water. Finding the quickest rout back to the groud, Link went over to investigate. As he got closer, Link realized that it a large, brightly-painted boat. Standing proudly on the bow was a roly-poly man with an outfit that matched his ship.

The strange man caught sight of Link starring at his unusual boat and called out. "Hullo there lad! She's a fine ship, isn't she? Come on aboard, I've got a proposition for ya."

Curious, Link climbed onto the ship and approached her captain.

"So, yeh like ships, eh?" He began. "I can tell 'cause yeh've got that look in yer eye. Well, not to brag, but the Pill Bug is the sturdiest, finest, and bestest boat that ever sailed in Entamolia. So listen good, kid, I've heard tell of a place down this river that's simply chock-full of all kinds of treasure. Now, yeh've struck me as the adventuresome type, so I'm goin' to offer yeh a deal. I'll sail yeh down there, in me fine ship, and then yeh can run in and fetch all that loverly treasure out. When all them valuables is safe aboard, we can split the loot fifty-fifty. What say you? It's a grand plan, eh?"

Realizing that he would need a ship to reach the Water Temple, Link agreed.

"Excelent!" The man bellowed. "I'm Pill, by the way, and I'm ready to sail when you are." As soon as Link was prepared, Pill steared the Pill Bug into the tunnel that led to the Water Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Short, Yet Exciting, Journey

The dark tunnel streached far and long. There seemed to be no end to it. Link kept watch on the bow, looking out for any trouble. The pale blue glow of the lantern cast an eiry light in front of the ship. Finally, Link saw a light ahead of them. Soon, they emerged into the light of day and Link could breath easy again.

"Before we go any further," Pill said to Link, "I should probably give you this." He tossed Link the water suit (da da da, daaaaaa). This interesting outfit allowed Link to breath and move about freely under water. "Just in case ye fall overboard." He remarked unconcernedly.

They continued sailing, and Link began to relax and enjoy himself.

"Uh oh..." Pill moaned. Link looked at him questioningly. "Rapids!" He shouted, Pointing ahead. "Hold on tight!"

Link spun around and, sure enough, just ahead the water sped up, and turned into a seathing mass of foam and spray. When they hit the rapids, the river seemed bent on nothing but the destruction of their little life boat. As the poor ship was tossed and turned by the relentless cascade, it was all Link could do to stay on board. If it hadn't been for the superb stearing skills of Captain Pill, the small ship would surely have been lost. Then, as suddenly as they had begun, the rapids ended. Link felt a wave of relief as the raging river abruptly widened and the rapids seemed to spit them out onto a large, calm lake. A layer of icy mist swirled around their heads. As Pill steared them slowly forward, Link gained a growing sense of foreboding. The cold mist made his skin feel clammy. He could almost feel its whispy tendrils pulling him ever so gently forward. Towards what, he dreaded to think. Suddenly, a dark shape loomed ahead. It soon emerged as the towering trunk of a gnarled weeping willow tree. The great old giant appeared sickly and sad, his ancient crown bent low over the water as if under some heavy weight. They drew steadily nearer and the fog lifted like a curtain ahead of them, but behind them it seemed to condense into a solid and unforgiving wall.

Pill brought the sturdy little ship to a halt next to a rickety old dock where Link could get off.

"I don't like this." He shivered. "That fog ain't natural. Just remember the plan, kid." He turned to Link. "Grab as much loot as ye can lay yer paws on and then come straight back. Heaven knows how we're goin' to get back up those rapids, but I'd much rather be tryin' me luck with 'em then waitin' around 'ere for somethin' bad to 'appen."

A grim determination gleamed in Link's steely eyes. Without a word, he jumped out onto the old dock and set off towards the ancient willow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Water Temple

Getting into the temple proved to be Link's first challenge. He found the entrance entrance easily enough. It was a large, intricately carved doorway nestled between two enormous roots. The problem was that it was covered with a mass of tangled vines that seemed impossible to penetrate. Before the door was a platform that had several large blocks on it. Link soon realized that each block had a different pattern on the top and, when placed in the correct order, could form a complete picture. Link quickly shoved all the blocks into their correct places, finishing the puzzle, and the vines retracted into the ground in response. The twin doors slowly opened and the way was now clear for Link to begin his perilous quest. When Link stepped through, however, they swiftly closed with a resounding clang.

The main room of the Water Temple was a vast, circular chamber. Carved designs ran all along the walls and cieling. There were many doors leading out, some of which were locked. Straight ahead of Link was the largest door, through which he would have to go in order to stop whatever evil was at work within. Using his intuition, and also trusting in his luck, Link chose a door and began his search for the "Big Key". By solving many puzzles and braving many monsters, Link steadily made his way through the temple. At one point, he entered a room where iron bars slid over the door when he stepped through. With nowhere to go but forward, Link proceded causiously. Suddenly, the room began to shake and from the cieling fell a most groutesque creature. Out of its many slime-covered pores, a noxious gas poured that could paralyze even the strongest of souls. Link battled bravely, never shrinking from even so vile a sight. Finally, covered in so many wounds, the gelatenous body of the beast could no longer hold together and it dissolved into so much goo. After the remains sunk out of sight, a chest appeared from which Link pulled his well-earned prize. (dadada daaaaaa) He received the hookshot. With his new tool in hand, Link pressed onward, closer and closer to his goal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Strange Meeting

With the hookshot, Link could reach places he had been unable to before. He forged ahead, caring not how many trials he had to endure to reach the end. Eventually, Link came across a spiral staircase, leading up to a higher level. Taking the steps two at a time, they led him out into the sunlight. It took Link's eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. When they did, he realized that he had made it to the very top of the great tree. A high bark wall encompassed the area and moss grew thick on the ground and on the branches above him. So awed by the sight, Link did not notice the figure that had observed his entrance.

"They are so strange." The figure said in a muffled voice. Link whirled around, ready to defend himself. The man had his back to Link and was gazing up at the wall. The wall, Link noticed, was covered in some sort of design.

"Ancient writings, I mean." Continued the stranger, indicating the carvings on the wall. "They always seem to come out wrong no matter how one goes about translating them." He turned around, facing Link, his long coat flowing behind him. They stood there for a moment, sizing each other up. The strange man wore a long, rust-coloured scarf that muffled his voice and obscured his face. His dark hair hid the rest of it.

"So, it's really you." He remarked, "The Hylian whose come down to size to resque us. You're a courageous man." There was a short pause, as though the stranger was thinking something over.

"My name is Foxhollow." He extended a hand from his pocket. "I already know yours."

Link hesitated, he wasn't really sure what to make of this Foxhollow character, who saw fit to hide his face. Something told him, however, that he could trust him. So he shook the hand, offered in friendship, though he felt that this man could prove to be a powerful ally or foe, one way or the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Basil, Leader of the Notones

With the boss key in hand, Foxhollow had (for some reason) slipped it to him while they shook hands, Link made his way back to the main entrance room. After going through several monsters, Link found himself at his final destination. Standing before the doorway to the boss's lair, however, was someone Link had never seen before. He appeared to be one of the Notones, but he had a certain air about him, an air of authority. As Link approached him, he realized that this must be Basil, leader of the Notones. He stood, arms crossed, in front the great door, scowling darkly. His dark eyes scanned the structure, searching for a way in. Link stepped forward, prepared to help in any way he could.

"What? Who are you and why have you interrupted me?" Snapped Basil in a gravely voice. Link explained the reasons why he had come and expressed his desire to help.

"Ah, I see." Basil mused. "Well, I am Basil, leader of the Notones, and I certainly don't need any help from a stranger, such as yourself. I have searched this place from top to bottom and cannot find the key to this blasted door. So unless you can find a way to get me in there we have nothing left to discuss." And with that, he turned away from Link and continued his surly examination of the door. Link, unperturbed, stepped up and unlocked it with the boss key. The golden chains fell away with a loud clang.

Basil, much surprised, spoke to Link again. "How did you? I mean-where? Why this is fantastic! You stay here while I take care of this. Whatever is thru that doorway is something only a warrior can deal with." Basil hurried through, with Link following shortly after, not one to be called unwarrior-like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Glug-glub

The first thing Link noticed, when he stepped into the large and forboding room, was that it was very wet. There was about a foot of water on the ground, and he could see that it got deaper further in. Continuing carefully, Link was ready for whatever monster to spring out of hiding. He caught sight of Basil standing with his pike, waiting to skewer anything that moved. Then, all of a sudden, the ground began to shake and out of the murk arose a terrible beast. It was the most enormous frog Link had ever seen. This was no ordinary frog, however. It had been trained by Ne'erdowell's minions since it was a tadpole to be a weapon of destruction. Glug-glub, the poison from within. He had been placed in the temple by Ne'erdowell to destroy it from the inside. Before Link had a chance to do anything, the gargantuan creature lashed out with its impossibly long toung and swallowed Basil in one gulp. In the blink of an eye, it turned to Link, but our hero was too fast for him. Rolling to avoid the sticky toung, Link struck with his sword, but the creature's hide was too thick and rubbery for such a weapon. Dodging the whip-like toung again and again, Link retreated, searching for a way to gain the advantage. Noticing a bright red spot on the frog's back, Link quickly devised a new tactic. Using the spot as a target, he pulled out the hookshot and fired. The sharp hook dug into the beast's flesh and held, pulling Link onto its broad back. Feeling the unfamiliar weight, the frog began to desperately hopping to and fro, but Link hung on. Pulling his sword free, Link plunged it into the beast's vunerable and bulbous eyes. With a gurgling bellow, the frog threw Link off, but its eyes were now red and irritated. After many such attacks, it began to charge around blindly until finally losing its grip on life. The putrid water that covered the ground gradually drained away and in its place grass sprang up and flowers bloomed The heart of the temple was restored. The body slowly melted and was a absorbed by the ground, leaving no trace of its existance except Basil lying there unconcious. Helping Basil up, Link guided him out of the temple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Sacred Word of Wisdom

The sunlight seemed to revive Basil and it did wonders for Link as well. Already the old weeping willow looked healthy and grand again. The barrier of fog had been swept away and the rapids had calmed, leaving a clear path back. They stood there, soaking up the sight.

"Thank you." Basil said. "If it weren't for you, I would be dead now, and the temple would have been lost to Ne'erdowell forever. Of that I am certain. I misjuged you, and for that I apologize. You have earned my respect... and friendship. The Sacred Word is yours."

(Da da da daaaaa) Link recieved the magical token imbued with the power of the Sacred Word of Wisdom.

"When the coming battle arrives, rest assured that my people will stand by you." With a graceful dive, Basil disapeared into the water, heading for the Crystal Puddle. Before Link could follow in the Pill Bug, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well done."

Link turned and there, leaning against an ancient root, was none other than Foxhollow.

"I must admit I had my doubts, but you've proven yourself able. There is much in store for you in the near future, and it won't be easy. I believe you can succeed, but my opinion dosn't count for much. We'll find out soon enough though, I suppose."

Frowning, Link walked away. He was still suspicious of Foxhollow's intents, everything he said was extremely cryptic. However, he could talk all he wanted, words didn't mean much to Link. Actions were what mattered, and Foxhollow had been helpful... thusfar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Continuing The Journey

Continuing with his mission turned out to be more difficult than Link had imagined. First, it had to be explained to Pill that there had not been mountains of treasure in the Water Temple.

"Ah, well." Pill sighed, rather disapointed. "There's always other places. But listen, mate, if'n ye ever need to get someplace, or if, maybe, ye wanted to become a treasurehunter, just le' me know. We could get rich, you and I. Just a thought."

Then he had to break away from all the Notones who wanted to thank him and congratulate him on a job well done. The news had aparently spread about his heroic deeds, and so the Notones's attitudes towards him had much improved. When Link finally managed to escape, he found Hero waiting for him by the gate.

"Oh, Link! You were wonderful." She exclaimed, doing an odd little dance of excitment. It is quite something to witness a spider dance. "I heard the whole story." She continued. "Everyone around here is talking about you. You really are a real hero."

Link smiled as they once again set out together. Their next destination was the Lucan Mines. The Lucans were a hardy, tunnel dwelling folk. They dug out caverns and halls to live in. Most of the kingdom's wealth came from their mining operations. Recently, however, something had been disturbing the earth. Cave-ins were happening much more frequently and violent tremors often swept through the land. The Lucans knew something was terribly wrong, but they refused help. They were a proud people. Hero explained all of this to Link as they traveled, then she wished him luck as they neared the foot of a tall mountain.

"The Lucans live inside the Red Mountain." Hero explained. "The entrance is near the top, just follow the path until you reach it. This road is not very well kept, so please be carefull Link."

Looking ahead at the forbidding mountain, Link started on the road alone. Looking forward to his next adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry about all the really short chapters...this ones a bit longer, I think

Chapter 12: Inside the Red Mountain

The journey up the Red Mountain was a trecherous one. Frequent tremors would unbalance Link and send loose rocks on top of his head. Despite all, Link managed to reach the entrance of the underground relm reletivly unscathed. A sturdy wooden door blocked the way in and when Link tried to open it, he found it to be locked. Link pounded on the door and was startled at how fast a small window was thrust open and two bulging black eyes appeared.

"What's the password?"

Boomed a large voice.

Link frowned, he hadn't been told about a password. The gleaming eyes watched him.

"If you do not know the password then you may not enter."

The guard was about to shut the small window when Link quickly shoved the Royal Decree in front of his eyes.

The guard paused. "Hmmmm... Seems genuine." He said in a much smaller voice. Before Link had a chance to do anything else, the small window was snapped shut. A great deal of clanging and grunting proceeded before the door was finally pulled open. In the way stood a large imposing figure. For some reason, the guard strongly reminded Link of a fat beatle. Perhaps it had something to do with his two stubby antennae and big shiny black eyes, or the fact that he had four thick arms and was wearing bulky brown armour. In any case, the guard led Link through a long tunnel and then returned to his post. He didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about letting Link inside, he grumbled the entire way.

When Link came to the main chamber, he couldn't believe his eyes. The place was huge. Tunnels led in and out and stairs went to higher and lower levels. The entire facility must have filled the entire mountain and bellow it. It was like a maze. Running to and fro, hurring about their buisness, were countless more people like the the guard at the entrance. These were the Lucans, the bugs of the earth. Always working and making others work. Link, knowing he would never find his way on his own, began asking around, trying to find the person in charge. What Link quickly discovered among the Lucans was that no information was free. He found himself running arends and doing favors just to learn their leaders name, which was Boisenberry. Figuring out where Boisenberry was in their labyrinth of tunnels proved to be even more tedious. Whenever he completed a task, the Lucans were always evasive when answering the question. More often they would send him on to someone else, telling him they had the answer, but then he would end up with even more chores. Link never complained though. If this was what it took to save the world, then he would do it. Eventually, however, Link decided that he needed a break. He wasn't quitting, he just thought he would step outside for a bit of fresh air. He missed the sky. After a few refreshing moments outside, Link plunged back within the mountain, ready to continue digging for information. He was not prepared for what was waiting.

When Link returned to the main chamber, he found not a soul stirring. What had once been a bustling hive of buisy workers was now practicaly empty. When he asked a passing Notone where everyone had gone, he was told that they all went home. Someone had single-handedly finished all of their work. Looking around, Link found one of the people he had helped the most and asked him again where Boisenberry's chambers were.

"Look," the little beatle-like man replied, "we're not suposed to tell people that, but, since you've been so helpful, I guess I can't refuse. Just follow me and I'll take you there."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Boisenberry

The Lucan led Link to one of the lower levels and stopped in front of a blank wall. When he knocked three times upon the hard stone, a section of the wall was lowered, revealing a hidden door.

"Well, this is it." He told Link. "The Boss's own room. He's been in kind of a bad mood lately, so watch what you say. Also, just so we're clear, you and I are even now. No more favors from me." And with that, he scuttled away.

Stepping through the door, Link found himself in a large, well lit, comfortable room. Along one wall was a wooden table cluttered with paper, pens, charcoal, pencils, brushes, among other art supplies. On the walls hung many sketches and paintings of maps and landscapes. At the opposite end of the room was a chair that seemed to have been carved from stone so that it was actually a part of the floor. Slumped in this chair, in a rather melancholy way, sat Boisenberry, leader of the Lucans. Walking across the plush rug, Link went right up to the imposing figure. Boisenberry was tall, even while sitting, and his body was covered from head to toe in shiny, black armour. Druming a tatoo on the arm of his chair with blunt fingers, he scowled in fierce consentration.

"Something must be done. Something must be done..." He muttered to himself over and over again.

"Eh? What is this?" He growled when Link got his attention. "I said no one was to disturbe me. Those fool guards, **I will pulverize them!" **Before his rant went any further, Link pulled out the Royal Decree.

"Hmph! I should have known." He snorted, and then, "What? The Sacred Wor-. That's not something you just give away. Look, little man, I'm busy. Too busy to give you anything at the moment. However, if you do me a favor, I might just begin to consider handing over my people's most sacred possetion. You see, I lost something very valuable, exo-armour, it's the strongest suit ever made. My great-great-grandfather's brother crafted it and i'd like it back. I think I must have dropped it somewhere in the mines, so you'd better start there. Well, whadaya say?" Link agreed readily.

"EXCELENT!"

Boisenberry roared, pounding Link on the back. "I like your attitude, little man." Link stood up again, rather unsteadily. **"GUARDS! GET IN HERE!" **Boisenberry shouted. Almost imediately, two objects rolled into the room. They bumped into each other before popping open, revealing themselves to be a couple of odd-looking roly poly bugs with spears. Saluting, they stood rigedly at attention.

"Sir, yes sir. What is it sir?"

"Show our new friend down to the mines." Boisenberry replied. "He's got some searching to do." He smiled in such a way that made Link cringe. Obviously the mines were not pleasant.

"Right away, sir." The pill bugs said in union. Link then followed as they rolled back into balls and bounced out the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Lucan Mines

The Lucan Mines were dark and damp. In many places cave-ins blocked passages. Without a word of farwell or advice, Link's two guides bounced away, shaking in their armoured boots. Clearly something down there scared them. Surprising to Link, there wasn't much around to scare anyone. Aside from a few wild minecart rides, he couldn't find anything that would frighten trained soldiers. There was absolutely no sign of life, the place was abandoned. Not even a worm crawled through the mud.

What worried Link the most were the earthquakes, which made the minecarts particularly dangerous. He soon became sure that whaterver was causing them was the source of the Lucan's fear. Exploring deeper and deeper into the heart of the mountain, Link discovered nothing but more tunnels and abandoned equipment. A weaker soul would have given up the lonely journey, but not Link. He did not fear the emptieness or the beings that created it. As the tremors grew more severe and more frequent, Link realized that he was getting closer.

Eventually, Link entered a room and metal bars slid over the door to keep him from leaving. Readying himself for a fight, Link took in his surroundings. Sitting in an ancient throne on the opposite end of the long chamber, a sword across his knees, was a knight in full, dusty black armour. As still as stone, he sat there until Link got too close. With a great clatter, he rose to his feet, wielding his mighty sword. The battle was intense. Despite his heavy armour, the dark knight was quick. Link, drawing from his vast experiences, employed every fighting technique he knew. With every sucessful blow Link delt him, however, the dark knight became faster and more cunning. Finally, Link stood victorious, and the dark knight crumbled to the ground, nothing but dust. He claimed his prize (dadadadaaaaaa), the hammer of might, a weapon wielded only by the strong of heart. With it Link was able to unblock caved-in passages and continue his search.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here we go! This one's nice and long :)

Chapter 15: Shadows of the Mind

Using the hammer, Link smashed his way into an enormous cavern. Unlike the passages that Link had been traveling, this cave was a natural formation. An underground lake, vast and dark, spread out before Link and disapeared into the gloom.

Drip, drip...

The sound echoed eirily along the walls. Navi quickly told Link that there was something very odd about the water and to not attempt to swim in it. Walking along the shore, Link came across a rickety, old dock. However, there was no boat. Turning back to the shore, he found his way blocked by none other than the mysterious Foxhollow. Surprised, Link stood speachless, he had not expected to run into the unusual character again.

"Amazing," He remarked, almost as though Link wasn't even there, "that such a cavern even exists at all. The lake was not always here, and it was not always tainted, as it is now, with evil." He sighed, bowing his head. "You must cross the lake here, if you wish to continue. Send your challenge and the enemy will accept, giving you a way across the water. A word of warning, once you head out, you will be on your own. No one, not even your fairy friend, will be able to help you. Whatever is out there, you will face alone. Don't let your guard down."

Nodding once, Link returned to the edge of the dock. He still didn't trust Foxhollow, but his words were all he had to go on. Facing the lake, Link thought it looked like glass, there was not a ripple to disturb it. He drew his sword and held it out, daring anything and everything to come face him. To face death. Link did not care how many or how strong his opponents were, he would fight untill his very last breath. The message was clear.

From the depths of the lake, a small boat rose to the surface. His challange had been accepted. Stepping carefully, Link lowered himself into the little craft and picked up the oar. Barely a ripple was caused when he dipped the paddle into the black waters. Without looking back, Link began his journey across the lake. Back on the shore, Foxhollow stood watching his progress.

Paddling through the inky blackness, Link soon lost all sight of land. He was floating in a sea of darkness. This did not trouble him unduly. Link was not afraid of the dark. He was not even afraid of what lurked in the dark. What troubled him was the fact that he had no idea where he was going, and yet he could feel something drawing him forward, guiding him. No matter which way he turned, Link was sure he would eventually reach his destination. So on he went, and didn't falter. The temperature dropped, and Link felt the cold like icy fingers around his heart, but he continued. At last, he saw a light in the distance. Slowly it grew until Link could make out, in its strange glow, an island with a dark object at its center. Hitting the shore, Link jumped out and hauled the boat away from the water. His breath came like mist because of the cold. Ahead, Link could see the large object, jutting out of the ground. He approached it slowly, warily, with his sword drawn. It seemed to be a jagged rock, as tall as a man, with one side completely smooth. As Link got closer, a dense fog surrounded him and the object until he could see nothing else. The temperature dropped a few more degrees.

"Look..." Said a voice, smooth and soft. "Why don't you look and see what you really are?"

Link realized then that the object was a mirror, and with that realization he suddenly felt the desire to look in it. Now, it is never a good idea to do something a creepy, disembodied voice tells you to do. Especially if you are around 90% sure that it is an evil disembodied voice. Link kew this (of course), but the fact is that there was some kind of mesmerizing power around that mirror, so when Link felt like he had to look, it was irresistable. At first all that looked back at Link was just Link, but then it changed. Darkness spread over his features like a cloud over the sun. It's eyes burned with the fires of hatred. All at once, Link found himself staring straight into the grinning face of evil.

"Yessss," hissed the voice. "Now give me life, pathetic hero. Let me walk upon the earth once more."

Unable to stop, Link's hand inched closer to the mirror. He struggled hard, fighting the compulsion, but the spell was too strong. When Link's fingertips touched the flat surface, it rippled as though made of water. Time seemed to freeze, and the mirror began to change. It bent and flexed, stretching out, surrounding Link, creating a dome with mirrors on every side. Link tried to pull away, but the demon on the other side came with him. In that cold, enclosed space, standing before Link, was the twisted visage of himself, Dark Link. His back against the wall, our hero struggled to stay concious, the stench of evil overwhelming him. Cackling like a madman, Dark Link admired his new body, thrilled to be able to move again. Desperatly, Link searched for strength, delving deep within himself. All of a sudden, with a burst of light, the triforce on his hand glowed. Link drew his sword and, with a fierce battle cry ripping from his throat, launched himself at his enemy. Surprised by Link's sudden renewal, Dark Link only just managed to draw his own sword in time. Undaunted, Link continued his ferocious attack, Dark Link matching him blow for blow. The intesity of the battle cracked the mirrored dome. Link's blows brought Dark Link to his knees, and yet still he laughed. Link lept, bringing his sword down with all his strength upon his foe. Dark Link raised his own weapon to defend, a maniacle grin spread across his features, his red eyes burning like coals. Their opposing weapons clashed and the resulting explosion shattered the dome to pieces. They stood for a moment, struggling, their swords grinding against each other, sending up sparks. Starring into the eyes of his opposite, Dark Link saw his death written in that cool gaze, and was afraid. With the strength born of desperation, he threw Link off and lept away. Sweating and panting, they faced each other from opposite ends of the island. Link saw the fear in the others face, but then Dark Link smiled, that eiry, cold smile, yet again.

"I have no where else to go except through you." He called across the island. "I will not cower in fear. I will not flee. So I guess I will die."

Heafting their weapons, they charged one last time. The final blow rang out, and the fight was over. Dark Link fell, his body melting into nothing, not even leaving a mark on the ground. It was, after all, only a reflection.

Where the shadow of evil last stood was the boss key. As Link picked it up (dadadadaaaa), the black lake began to drain away, revealing what had long since been hidden. Aside from several skeletons of unknown origins, there had remained, undisturbed for so many years, thousands of glittering gems. Emeralds, diamonds, rubys, amethysts, and dozens of others lay, shining up at Link as though thanking him for setting them free. They encrusted the floor, as far as the lake had been in size. Link made his way out, untempted by such wealth. He had more important things to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Forgotten Temple

As Link continued to explore the labyrinth of tunnels, he eventually found the door to the boss key. It was huge, with intricate designs covering it from top to bottom. Even the walls had ancient writings carved into them. By all appearances, it was the door to a temple. Link took a deap breath and plunged straight in, prepared for the worst.

The room in which Link found himself greatly resembled a towering cathedral. He could imagine what it must have been like many ages ago, but now it was only a sad memory of days long past. The pews had been smashed and tost about every which way and what looked like huge claw marks ran deep along the walls. Link picked his way through the wreakage, heading towards the opposite side. Set in the wall above his head was an enormous, circular stained glass window. No sunlight filtered through it, however. Link could see on the other side nothing but dirt. He was buried alive, that place could become his grave. Beneath the window, spread out before Link, was a pit. The flooring of the old temple had been ripped up and the dirt underneath exposed. It was round in shape, it looked to Link like a fighting ring, and not very deep. Jumping down, he waited for a moment before continuing. Nothing happened, all was silent.

Only when Link was in the middle of the dirt pit did the monster finally show itself. The entire floor shook and Link was barely able to stay on his feet as the creature approached. Bursting from the ground, sending bits of earth flying everywhere, the hidious head of The Skulker emerged. The vicious ruler of death and decay. Its huge claws were caked with mud and gore. Link was blasted by the foul stench of rotting flesh as it shook its ragged head and bared its yellowed fangs at him. Somewhere in his mind, the small part that was not completely focused on the task at hand, Link realized that that the monster was some kind of mutant mole-like creature. It lunged at him with its crule claws. Link managed to dive back just in time, but the air current sent him tumbling. The Skulker was faster than he looked and incredibly powerful. Readying himself for his retaliation, Link was surprised to see his opponent vanish into the earth. The ground shook underneath his feet as the beast sped towards Link from below. There was nothing else to do, Link ran. He couldn't fight a foe he couldn't see. Behind him, the creature caused a series of explosions by bursting halfway out of the dirt and then plunging back in again to cause the next. Suddenly, the attacks ceased and up popped the beasts head from under the ground. It searched with its beady black eyes, trying to see what damage it had caused. Link seized the opportunity and struck. He charged straight at The Skulker with the hammer of might. Doging the swiping claws, Link struck hard and true, dealing a massive blow right between the beast's coal black eyes. The creature howled in pain, retreating beneath the earth as Link hefted the hammer once more. It continued to attack Link in the same manner and Link patiently awaited his opening. Once he had suceeded in landing several blows this way, The Skulker finally caught on. With a tremendous roar, the terrifying monster fully emerged from the earth. Covered in mud and ancient blood, salivae dripping from its fangs, The Skulker fixed its beady little eyes on Link. Attacking faster than he would have thought possible, the beast took advantage of Link's surprise. Indeed, so surprised was Link that he left himself open for a single second. A second was all The Skulker needed. Slashing with tooth and claw, the beast pressed its ferocious assault. Barely able to fend it off, Link cursed himself for letting his guard down. Suddenly, he felt his back against the wall. Link was cornered. Lunging forward, the monster attempted to take Link's head off. With perfect timing, Link swung the hammer, slaming it into the side of its head as it came forward. Instead of hitting Link, The Skulker's face crashed into the wall right next to him. The creature's teeth, however, just managed to graze his shoulder. It wasn't a deep wound, but the smell and taste of blood drove the beast into a frenzy. Link tried to put some distance between them, but the monster was right behind him in an instant, the bump barely slowing it down. Tired of running, Link spun around, swinging the great hammer. With a mighty roar and as much strength as he could muster, Link struck the creature again, sending it spinning off its feet. Completely unfazed, ignoring the blood dripping from its various wounds, The Skulker charged again. Not backing down, Link hefted the hammer onto his shoulder, an idea forming in his mind. When he could see every detail of its gaping maw and every gash in its face, when he could make out the bloodlust and insanity in its eyes, then Link made his move. He swung the hammer and, with a warrior's cry, smashed it deap into the earth. The incredible force of the shockwaves flipped the creature over, leaving it strugling on its back. In a heartbeat, Link was there. Abandoning the hammer in the ground, he used his sword to strike blow after deadly blow to the monster's exposed underbelly. At last, the horrific struggle was over and The Skulker's eyes glazed over in death. Its body disintegrated, leaving behind a skeleton. After retrieving the hammer, Link found, where the creatures stomach must have been, a chest from which he gained (dadadadaaaaa) the exo-armour. A suit of the strongest armour ever made, an enemy would have a hard time hurting Link if he wore this. With his search complete, he returned to the home of the Lucans to recieve his prize.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Sacred Word of Courage

Of all the surprise and joy Link was met with upon his return and the telling of The Skulker's defeat, none were more surprised or joyous than Boisenberry. When Link finally emerged from the mines, triumphant, disbelieving crowds had gathered to see the real live hero for themselves. Unable to believe the news himself, Boisenberry quickly sumoned Link to his private chambers. Pushing their way through the celebrating crowds, the guards escorted him up. Link then presented the exo-armour to Boisenberry, who almost fell over from surprise. After things calmed down a bit, and the initial shock was got over, Boisenberry and Link were able to discuss matters.

"I must admit, I never expected you to best that monster, The Skulker. You suceeded where my greatest warriors failed. Where I failed."

Link had just finished telling of his adventures down in the mines.

"Anyway, please, keep the exo-armour. I give it to you as an apology for making you go through so much and as a sign of friendship. You've certainly earned it."

"You are very generous." Navi replied graciously.

"On a happier note," Boisenberry cried, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "The great and terrible Skulker is no more! My people shall be plagued by fear no longer, and we can finally continue mining. All thanks to you, my friend." He turned to Link, clapping him extremely hard on the back.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten our little bargain. The Sacred Word is yours, may it bring you as much happiness as you have brought us."

(dadadadaaaaa) At last, the Sacred Word of Courage was Link's. Only the third and final word remained, the Sacred Word of Power. Whatever evil awaited, whatever test he had to overcome, whatever pain he had to endure, he would not waver. Link was determined.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hiven Woes

As they approached their next destination, Hero told Link about the Apoid.

"Being a tribe of warriors, the Apoid are fiercly loyal to the Princess Blanche. They obey orders without question and would give their lives to protect her. They live in a fortified city high in the trees. Their leader is known as Camile the noblehearted, the youngest person ever to rule over the Apoid. Recently, however, all comunication between the Apoid and the palace have stopped. We are afraid something terrible may have happened."

When Hero finnished speaking, they came to a small clearing. In the center was a strange device that somewhat resembled a large cannon.

"Without wings, this is the only way to reach the Apoid's stronghold of Hiven. Climb inside and the machine will do the rest."

Though filled with aprehention at the thought of the impending journey, Link swallowed his doubts and clambered within the dark interior. With a groan, the machine shifted, aiming him at the sky. Then...

BOOM!

Link was sent soaring above the treetops.

Though his trip through the air was unpleasant, Link's landing was surprisingly soft. He fell on a loosly woven substance that bent on impact. The result was a trampoline like effect. After regaining his balance, Link quickly sought out more solid ground. He didn't like the idea that a thin trampoline was the only thing that separated him from a deadly fall. Several deep, calming breaths later, Link observed his surroundings. The sight of the Apoid's Hiven City took his breath away. Set in the very treetops, the city expanded above and beneath him, connected by intricate highways and shady backallys. Enormous towers and tiny cottages, every building and road seemlessly blended together and merged, seemingly as one, with the towering trees.

But something was wrong. Not a single living thing stirred. The city was deathly quiet. To Link, the silence was eiry, the tall buildings stood empty. He proceded carfully, one hand on his sword hilt, ready for action. As Link got slowly closer to the center of the city, he began to notice a sound. A low throb, like a deep humming, washed over Link and grew steadily louder. By following the strange vibrations, Link soon found the missing inhabitants of Hiven City. They had all gathered around one building, perhaps the most beautiful in the entire city, and seemed to be the cause of the loud humming.

Link tried to ask what was going on, but the people would only say things like, "Eh? What's that? Sorry, I can't hear you." or, "The Song of Sorrow is too loud, sorry." What it was they were mourning, Link couldn't tell, but knew he had to find out. On one side, there was a raised platform where no one else stood. Perhaps he could get their attention from there, at the very least he would be able to see over the crowd. The people who noticed the figure standing on the platform stopped humming and shushed those around them. Slowly the silence spread throughout the crowd until they were all quiet. Those that could see him stared expectantly at Link, waiting. Only people who wished to address the public stood on that platform, and so, out of respect, the crowd had grown silent. When they recognized him as an outsider, however, they began muttering and glaring at him mistrustfully. Before they had a chance to do anything but mutter, a strong voice bellowed out from the back of the crowd.

"Make way! Make way for the Royal Guard!"

The crowd parted, allowing a troop of figures to march through. The leader of this group, an official looking and intimidating woman, joined Link on the platform.

"Greetings stranger." She said. "Forgive the crowd, they are not in the best of spirits today."

"What's happened here?" Navi asked, with a sidelong look at the still grumbling crowd.

The woman held up a hand. "First, answer me this." She began, looking Link straight in the eye. "Are you really the famous Link who single handedly saved the Notones and the Lucans?"

Navi was indignant. "Single handedly?!"

Link quickly nodded and showed her the Royal Decree. "Thank goodness!" She exclaimed. "Perhaps you can help us as well. Our leader is deathly ill. Come, she will explain everything."

And so Link followed as she led the way through the crowd.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Camile

The crowds resumed their humming after Link and the Captain of the Royal Guard, she informed him that her name was Raven, entered the mansion. Link gave her a curious glance.

"Oh, they do that to show our leader their respect and to tell her that they hope she regains her health soon. Don't worry, you can't hear it as well on the fourth floor."

They climbed up several flights of stairs before reaching their destination. A servant opened a large, ornate door through which Raven hurried and Link followed. The room was simple, yet elegant, as Link found out while glancing around the place. He quickly discovered, sitting on the window seat, looking down at the crowd, a small figure, dark and forlorn. Also, on one side of the room, stood a man, whom Link later learned to address as the Commander. He had been studying something on a table, but slowly straightened when they entered. Raven bowed low towards the figure in the window seat.

"My lady, you should be resting." She said formally.

"Look at my people, Raven." Her voice was slow and not a little sad. "They have come to tell me goodbye."

"They are here to pay their respects and to wish you well, my lady." Raven corrected hurredly.

"I see..." She responded even more sadly, causing Raven to glance worriedly at the man by the table. He returned her look with a concerned frown.

"I've brought help, my lady." Raven said quickly.

"Help?" She turned quickly to see and Link realized that she couldn't be more than eighteen years old.

"Yes," Raven continued, "This is Link. He's come to save us."

Link came forward and bowed.

"My lady." Said Navi, doing the same.

"Oh please, call me Camile." The young leader said, a bright smile lighting her sad features. She motioned to the man by the table who promptly brought a chair over and set it opposite her.

"Please, sit." She indicated the newly arrived chair. "I am so glad you've come."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Tale of Misplacement

As Link sat, Camile took a moment to study his face. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"I suppose you are wondering what has happened here. Well, it all started with the arrival of a stranger. He called himself Schuyler. He came during a time of peace, before Ne'erdowell. Schuyler helped us, with improving the city and negotiations with other tribes. His knowledge and advice were freely and humbly given. I came to trust him with my life, and that was my mistake."

"We all trusted that snake." Raven interrupted. "It wasn't your fault what happened."

"Perhaps..." Camile did not sound convinced. She continued. "My trust blinded me and one day he decided to use that. He came to me, after the evil had begun gathering its forces, to beg a request, he said. He asked for the Sacred Word, he said he would use its power to protect us. I could not refuse the man who had given so much. And so, like a fool, I agreed. After that, he left. Without a word, without hesitation, he walked away. We soon heard of his exploits, however, stories of fire and death. When we learned that he had dared to make the temple his lair, I sent our best soldiers to stop him, but he summoned a terrible winged beast to fight for him."

"Coward." Raven muttered.

"Only one escaped alive. I grow weaker as he grows stronger. If a guardian of one of the Sacred Words grants the Word to an unworthy being, that guardian will die. Schuyler is unworthy, but you, Link. If you can kill Schuyler and reclaim the Sacred Word, then perhaps I will be forgiven." There was a pause after Camile finished her sad tale.

Then Navi said cheerfully, "Don't worry, Link will take care of this Schuyler person no problem."

Link jumped up, eager to fight evil.

"Thank you, thank you. I cannot even to begin to express my gratitude." Camile exclaimed joyfully, grasping Link's hand and kissing it. In that touch, Link felt how frail she was and how short her breath. It made him all the more determined.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Air Temple

The way to the Air Temple was simple, another cannon. Actually, a series of cannons. It was quite a unique experience. However, thanks to those handy devices, Link was soon standing in front of the Air Temple. Once inside, he was faced with quite a challenge. Searching, destroying, and looting everything in the temple was a troop of vicious lizard men. Link dispatched them quickly, and was rewarded with a small key that was dropped by their leader. With the key in hand, Link proceded through the temple. Upon entering a room that sealed itself when he entered, Link was confronted by a large, wyvern-like creature. Swooping down a hole in the cieling, the wyvern barred its fangs and spit fire at Link. Dodging and rolling, he avoided the attacks, striking with his sword whenever he got the chance. Eventually, Link managed to ground the creature, then finished it off with several more swift blows. With the beast defeated, a chest appeared, holding (dadadadaaaa) the Wings of Anthophor. This specialized suit came with wings attached. Link could now glide short distances while wearing it, allowing him access to areas he couldn't reach before.

Using the wings, Link entered what appeared to be an arena. Screaming and shrieking from the stands was a horde of monsters every size, shape, and smell you could imagine. On the other side of the arena, a gate was slowly opened and driven out of it was a pack of bloodthirsty creatures. With snapping jaws and lightning speed they attacked, but Link was undaunted. He swung his sword and felled beasts left and right. Just when he thought he had won, the monsters watching realized that only a short wall separated them from the one they wanted dead. So they entered the arena themselves in waves, trampling one another in their haste to spill blood. Link never gave up, but realized that against such odds, his chances were slim. It was then that help arrived. Arrows rained from the sky, spreading confusion through the horde, and suddenly, Foxhollow was there as well, standing by Link's side. With bow and arrow, he felled many. Back to back, they slaughtered them in droves, giving no quarter and the creatures asking for none. When at last not an enemy stirred and the bodies piled over the walls, they lowered their weapons and a chest appeared. Link, opening it, found (dadadadaaaa) the boss key. Now he could continue and destroy the traitor Schuyler. Before he could get to that, though, Foxhollow aproached him.

"You'll neen this." He said, handing Link his beautifully carved bow (dadadadaaaaa). "To kill the bird."

Link wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but he nodded his thanks all the same. He seemed a little down for some reason, so Link offered him his hand as well. Foxhollow seemed to smile underneath his scarf as he shook Link's hand. The gesture was greatly apreciated.

"Good luck." He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Scream

Up, up, up Link ran. Up the spiral staircase, the final stretch in his race to defeat Schuyler. Just when he thought there might be no end to them, the stairs suddenly stopped. Link stumbled out into the open, the stairwell seemed to spit him out, and a stone slab slid over the entrance. Link found himself standing on a large, circular platform, open to the sky with pillars all along the edge. In the distance, he heard the cry of a very large bird.

The call sent chills down Link's spine.

It sounded like the high, piercing scream of a dying animal or a tortured soul. Something so utterly destroyed that it calls out for its own end. Closer and closer it came, but the sun had not yet fully risen and it kept to the remnants of the night. Because of this, Link did not see it until it rose from the shadows in all its grotesque glory, shrieking in defiance of the coming sun and reveling in the darkness and stench of decay. Spreading its great, black wings, it flew above Link, showering him in a whirlwind of feathers. The creature was constantly losing its feathers, making it seem to Link that it was only held together by a powerful will to spread its death and decay and night.

Not losing a moment, Link drew an arrow and took aim. He soon had the beast riddled with a dozen or so of them, but the monster didn't seem to mind. Either it felt no pain or it was already drowning in it so that a few arrows made no difference. It attacked Link next, diving low and stirring up powerful winds to try and knock him off the platform. Link managed to hold his own, firing arrows whenever he had the chance. Just by sheer numbers, the arrows embedded in the beast's rotting flesh seemed to have an effect. It became sluggish and didn't fly quite as high. Link used this opportunity to take the fight to a new level. Climbing to the top of one of the pillars, he waited. Using the Wings of Anthophor and perfect timing, Link took a running leap and landed with ease on the skeletal back of his enemy. With his sword, Link made quick work of the creature's wings. Screaming in what sounded more like rage than pain, the beast managed to shake Link off and send him tumbling, but too late. No longer able to fly with its shredded wings, it dropped from the sky like a stone, sliding to a stop at the very edge of the platform. Link aproached it carefully, the trail of gore and broken arrows it left bubbled and hissed like acid. For a moment it didn't stir, but Link knew it still lived, if its dark life could be called living. As he came closer, its deseased flesh began to boil and heave. Its feathers desintegrated and what remained twisted and changed. Link watched as its body elongated, its talons crumbled to dust, and its head bulged. When it looked at Link, with slitted pupils filled with a hatred born from agony, he saw it for what it truly was, a snake. Corrupted and evil, it writhed at Link's feet, a mere, ugly copy of life. It struck, but he easily moved aside and, in one fluid movement, severed its head from its body. Black blood spewed from the wound and its body thrashed in the mess before finally becoming still.

"Well done." Said a high, cruel voice. "You have defeated my guardian, but no matter. You will soon die by my hand and my master will be pleased."

After these chilling words, a path appeared, leading Link to Schuyler and the final Sacred Word.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Sacred Word of Power

The path led to an ancient and ruined hall. The roof was gone and the walls were crumbling. On a throne covered in moss, sat Schuyler. He must have been handsome at one point, but cruelty had darkened his features. Scars covered his arms and face and, Link assumed, the rest of his body as well. The robes he wore had once been magnificent, but were now torn and dirty and the crown on his head was made from crudely beaten, black metal. The only thing in the room that looked at all cared for was the gleaming spear by his side.

"So, you've come." He said in the same high voice. Strangly, the voice didn't seem to come from Schuyler himself.

Navi spoke, in a voice that was strong and unafraid, "We've come to take back the Sacred Word."

"Take it back?" He hissed, in mock confusion. "But that fool, Camile, gave it to me freely. It has granted me power beyond my wildest dreams, and you think you can just take it." He laughed, a high, piercing laugh.

Navi retaliated. "You have corrupted that power. You don't deserve it!"

"Deserve? **DESERVE!?**" He roared, rising from his throne. "**I deserve it as much as anyone! **With this power I can **kill**. I can kill all those 'happy,' 'innocent' people who have never known pain! **My pain**! Real pain. My whole life I have felt that pain, that agony, **that despair!** My master knows it. **He is the cause of it!**"He was agitated, breathing hard, running his hands through his hair. His eyes darted to and fro like a chaged animal.

"Why?" Navi's voice rang out. Her tone, a desperate, pleading tone, seemed to surprise him. He stopped figeting and seemed to really listen. "Why do you serve such a cruel master?" The question seemed to lift a shadow from his face.

"He-he is my master." But his voice had changed. It was no longer high and cold and alien, but deap and quavering, as though something inside him was unsure. "The a-agony is-is who I am. With-without it, without h-him, I am nothing!" The shadow seemed to fall again and he reverted back.

"I never once forgot that! **Not once!"** And with a roar, Schuyler grabbed his spear and leapt forward, aiming straight for Link's face.

They clashed, and, for the next several moments, engaged in a battle where the blows were too fast to observe. Schuyler fought like a demon. All his pain and rage coursed through his every swing, giving them power. Link was swift and graceful. Drawing from his vast experiences, he used every drop of skill he had. Fear never showed on his face.

They were very evenly matched.

In the grey hours before dawn, they fought. They grew weary, sweat poured from their faces, and they knew the end was near. Schuyler lunged with his spear, but he was too slow. Link moved aside and caught the shaft under his arm. The second Schuyler wasted trying to pull his spear back, Link used to sever it into two pieces with one swing. Schuyler stumbled back, a now useless stick in his hands. Flinging the rest of the spear behind him, Link prepared to deliver the final blow. But Schuyler wasn't finished yet. Link swung, planning on a swift decapitation. Schuyler crouched low, however, and his sword only sliced off a few hairs on the top of his head. The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion. Link was still swinging when Schuyler, aiming low, lunged forward and, with the remains of his spear, smashed Link's side. Link stumbled, but did not fall. With one hand to his bruised side, he turned quickly, knowing that an exposed back meant death.

Schuyler had used the time he'd gained from Link's pain to slide over to the other half of his spear and snatch it up. When he looked up and saw Link's back to him, his face contorted into a mask of glee. With the last of his strength and a maniacle roar he charged as Link just started to turn around.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Schuyler coming and knew he couldn't turn fast enough. So, he relied on instinct and waited for the last, possible moment.

Schuyler could hardly believe it when Link, without even looking, just managed to knock his weapon away. "That boy must have eyes on the back of his head." He thought as his momentum carried him to his death.

Link was surprised as well, but he did not dwell on it. Now was perhaps his last chance to finish the fight. Using his hand that wasn't holding his sword, Link punched Schuyler right in the face, to slow him down, and then drove his sword straight through his middle. He watched Schuyler's expression change from shock and anger, to confusion, and then just pain. It seemed to Link that as the blood drained from his face, so did all the rage and hate. The shadow that had overpowered him and the darkness that had consumed him were gone, all that was left was a broken man. Gently, Link eased him against the wall in a sitting position, but when he tried to pull his sword out, Schuyler groaned in agony.

"Leave it, please." He moaned weakly, so Link did.

"It's all finally over." He continued. "Death is the only, final release." Link noticed blood began to run down Schuyler's face, and saw that his own hand was bleeding to. The crown Schuyler wore was covered in small, cruelly jagged spikes.

"When my master found me, I was broken into several pieces. He gathered those pieces and shattered them, again and again. I became nothing, at least, that is what I told myself. It was easier to live, pretending to be nothing, than to aknowledge the monster I had become. When I was sent to fulfill my purpose, to gain the Sacred Word, I thought nothing of it, until I met _her_. Camile. She had a way of picking up the pieces of my former self, the pieces I thought were long gone, and putting them back together. How she tortured me. If it had not been her-been her trust I had to earn, I would have failed. With her, I had no part to play. With her I could forget my master and his pain. With her I was who I had been long ago, and that is why she trusted me..."

His life was almost gone, and for a moment he seemed lost in thought. Suddenly, he looked at Link in surprise. "I-I think...I love her." His eyes were bright and hopeful, but then he apeared to remember his life and how it would soon end.

"If-if only this were another life...like the one...I had...long ago..."

And so Schuyler died. Link withdrew his sword from the lifeless remains of a being who had suffered much, and, as a result, had caused much suffering. He wished as well that this were another life, and another time, where evil had all been vanquished and darkness was kept from corrupting the minds of the weakened. As he thought this, a golden beam of sunlight streaked across the sky. Dawn had finally broken. In the soft shades of early morning light, the place that had been a nest of evil now looked inviting. With green plants growing, reclaiming the ruined hall. And Schuyler looked so peaceful.

Claiming the Sacred Word, Link left that sorry temple, the sorry events that took place there were ones that he would not soon forget.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Triumphant Return

Back in Hiven, there was much rejoicing. Amidst the celebrating, however, Link saw the forges being lit, and the people shapening swords or filling quivers. They were preparing for war.

Once again, Link climbed the stairs to Camile's chambers. The guard opened the door and the scene that met his eyes was very much the same as the last time. Camile sat on the window seat and the Commander stood by the table. The only difference was that Raven was also sitting on the bed. Hearing the door open, Camile looked around and, seeing that it was Link, lept lightly from the window with a cry of joy. She looked up at him, a bright smile on her face, her eyes sparkling, and her cheeks rosy.

"I'm so glad you've come!" She cried, "I knew you'd won the second I began to feel well again. Oh, I'm so glad!"

Link smiled back, his dark thoughts lifting a little in the radiant light of her happieness. Raven stood, a happy smile adorning her features.

"We thought you might be arriving soon. My lady has been steadily recovering for the past hour, so we assumed you were successful in defeating the traitor." She said "the traitor" with a fair amount of venom.

Link was happy to confirm the fact, but the memory of that victory was still fresh in his mind, like a deep wound, and so he didn't go into details.

"Link, I must tell you something before you go." Camile said in a more serious tone. "From the moment of Schuyler's death, the enemy has been aware of it. I fear what action he may take against you. He may have already acted. So please, even though it might seem as if absolute victory is nearly at hand, do not let your guard down." Link nodded, acknowledging the wisdom of her words.

She smiled, "I wish you pleasant journeys, and I hope trouble stays far from your path."

Raven, also wishing to express her thanks, extended her hand and Link shook it. "Farewell, hero." She said. "We are eternally gratefull."

Link stepped outside, but before he could leave, the Commander stopped him. With a hand on his shoulder, he led Link a little further down the hall, away from the others.

"I would like to have a word with you, in private, if you don't mind." His face was so earnest that Link did not refuse.

"Thank you." He paused before beginning, "When Schuyler first came here, I was wary of him. I'm not really sure why. Something about him just wasn't quite right. A little off, perhaps. However, my lady Camile came to think of him rather highly, and with her he did seem...different. I couldn't understand it, though I did try. I watched him closely, but the only things I had to go on were a few odd words and glances, and a feeling of deep foreboding." Here he sighed regretfully. "Eventually there came a point where I was...less cautious. I suppose that was what he was waiting for. My point is, that even I began to believe that, maybe, my fears were ill-founded. That, perhaps, he was worthy of trust. And so, when he finally betrayed us, I was the one who led the first, and last, attack. I saw Schuyler for what he truly was, Camile and Raven did not. I believe that my lady brought out a piece of him that even he thought was long dead. She never realized, though. If his master's (he said this vehemently) hold over him had not been so strong, he may have had a chance to recover from whatever evil plagued I'm trying to say is that I fully appreciate what you must have felt while fighting Schuyler. I fully appreciate what you've done for us, and I know for a fact that I could not have done it." He bowed and offered Link his hand, which Link gratefully shook. After that, he left the city, feeling quite a bit better.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Race to the Goal

As soon as Link returned to the ground, he knew something was wrong. He had no real reason to suspect. The forest was warm and the enormous trees stood tall and grand, the green leaves of spring plentiful on their branches. Yet he knew, somehow, that something evil was lurking. Then he saw it. About ten yards away, in a large clearing, Hero was fiercely battling several enemies. She put up a good fight, but there were simply too many of them. They were over powering her. Link rushed to help, pulling his sword free as he ran. Together they fought, and made a surprisingly good team. When none were left to stand against them, Hero turned to him with a despairing look.

"Oh, Link! Thank goodness you've come! Those guys came out of nowhere and attacked me! If you hadn't have come when you did! But that's not important. Ne'erdowell is making his move, he's going to do something terrible, I just know it! We must hurry. Quickly, I'll take you to the Hall of Life, where the sword is."

And so, they traveled fast, racing towards their destination, the resting place of the Insecta Gladius. As they traveled, they were beset left and right by deformed monsters and despicable creatures. Hero hardly paid them any mind, she was so bent on their destination. So, Link had his hands full trying to fight while balancing on a moving spider. However, as they drew nearer to their goal, the attacks gradually ceased. Hero slowed to a stop.

"What is this?" She cried.

Link looked around, they appeared to be in a charred and blackened wasteland.

"This place is supposed to be green and alive. It used to be beautiful!"

Link felt a great weight fall on his heart as he heard these words. They pressed on in silence, not wishing to say the words they feared alloud. Link walked himself now, as Hero was clearly exhausted, though she tried not to show it. They soon came to the ruins of a building that had obviously been quite grand at one point.

"No..." Hero moaned. She rushed forward, into the ruins. Link followed a bit slower, the weight he felt bearing hard on his shoulders.

In the main hall, they found a fallen pedistal, and, shattered into several pieces, the remains of a sword. In shocked silence they stood. Then Hero let out a long, mournful cry before collapsing on the ground, sobbing. Link fell to his knees, sending up a cloud of dust and ashes. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe everything he'd been through to get there, just to find it like that. Destroyed, everything, and so quickly. How could this have happened? He reached out, though it cost an effort to move, picked up the broken hilt, and stared at it. The quiet sobs of Hero filled the darkened room, only a beam of sunlight shown through the hole in the cieling above Link.

All seemed lost.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Insecta Gladius

Link gazed at his reflection in the broken sword, and smiled. It started as a small smile, but soon grew into a huge grin.

Navi was taken aback. "L-Link, are you alright?"

And then he laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. The kind of laugh that is good for your soul. His laughter filled the room, startling Hero out of her despair.

"Link, what has gotten into you?!" Navi cried, after his joy subsided.

"I believe I can answer that." Out of the shadows stepped none other than Foxhollow. Offering his hand, he pulled Link back up. "May I?" He asked, indicating the broken hilt in Link's hand. He handed it over gladly.

Foxhollow examined it a moment, and shrugged. "A fake." He stated simply, and casually tossed it aside. A loud clang echoed through the room as it hit the stone floor.

"Whaaaaaat?" Hero exclaimed, shuffling her many legs in agitation. "Explain yourselves now!"

"This entire building was a fake, a distraction. Built in case any villian decided to come after the Insecta Gladius. As soon as Link touched that sword, he knew it was merely a decoy. The swords real location is here." As he said that last sentence, Foxhollow pressed something on the pedistal where the fake sword once rested. A deep rumbling sounded, and the stand moved aside, revealing a staircase that decended into darkness.

"You should go." He said to Link. "And good luck to you, I won't be able to be there for the end."

Though cryptic as always, Link was saddened by those words. He nodded his thanks, and quickly went down the stairs. Decending into the unknown, he hoped it would lead him to his goal.

The stairs seemed to go on forever. Down, down, down they led Link. When it was almost too dark to see, the way was suddenly lined with torches. Just when he began to think he was headed for the center of the earth, the staircase abruptly ended. Link found himself in a large cavern, on the opposite side of which was a door. Carved into the square door was a picture of the triforce. Simple, old, and dusty, it lacked one thing, an obvious way of opening it. Link, however, knew exactly how to do just that. He pulled out his ocarina, and began to play the Royal Melody. The acoustics of the room amplified the tune, sending it bouncing and vibrating off the walls. The three Sacred Words, power, wisdom, and courage, seemed to flow with the music. Bending and twisting into shapes from their history, they danced in the torch light. At last, as the last echoes of the sounds faded away, they came to rest on the door, spreading along its surface before sinking away into the stone. Deep within the earth, Link heard a quiet rumbling and the ground shook slightly. Slowly, and with what seemed to be an enormous effort, the door sunk into the ground and out of sight.

After passing through a long tunnel, Link came to small, circular room. It was strange, he found himself blinking in a light almost like day, but being underground that seemed impossible. Even stranger than the light, however, were the plants. They were everywhere, grass, flowers, moss, but mostly there were vines. They crawled along the walls and covered the ground, creating a large lump in the center of the room. Link made his way there, it seemed like that was where the light was coming from. Carefully, he began to pull the vines away. After he tugged the last of them free, Link gazed in awe at what was revealed. It was a sword, simple yet elegant, thrust deep into a large stone. Engraved within the rock was an image of the triforce. Link felt his heart beat faster. This was it, the real thing. Forged in the same fires as _the _Master Sword, by the greatest craftsman in Entamolia, the Insecta Gladius. The world's last hope. With a firm hand, Link gripped the sword's hilt. A jolt, like a bolt of electricity, shot up his arm, filled his mind, and shook his bones. Link's heart raced. The sword was speaking to him, begging him to free it from its long slumber. It wanted to taste blood again. Link pulled, the sword came free without resistance. Held aloft by Link, it gave off a light of its own, shining like a star. Link felt as though, if the sword in his hand were a person, it could tell him of so many epic battles, so many victories, and so many gut-wrenching defeats. With such a weapon, paired with a courageous and noble-hearted soul, there was no way he could lose.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Final Battle

As Hero and Link traveled across Etamolia's great plains, they spotted in the distance a great form of some sort. They drew nearer, and realized that it was the many tents of a camped and vast army. Lucans, Apoid, and Notones together had gathered for the final battle.

Link was quickly led to the largest tent in the crowd, where he was told all people of importance were located. There he found, to his great pleasure, Camile, Basil, and Boisenberry. All three leaders, all in one place, united under a common goal. The three greated Link with smiles all around, and then made way for the princess Blanche herself. She smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again, Link."

He bowed.

"May I examine the sword?" Se held out her hands.

Link swiftly drew the Isecta Gladius and gently laid it on her outstreched palms. There was a colective gasp of awe as they all admired the glimering blade.

"Amazing," Breathed Boisenberry.

"A real treasure." Whispered Camile.

"A blade worthy of a true hero." Blanche returned the sword to Link. "My dear friend, we would be honored if you would lead us into battle."

Link looked into the faces of his friends, darkened by the threat of war. He felt an overwelming mix of pride and sorrow. Of course, he would be proud to lead such an army, but the thought that any one of them might fall in the coming storm was a thought unbearble to Link. He did not refuse.

The last battle was to take place in the sky, with a small division on the ground in case any enemies tried to pass that way. Wasps, bees, mayflies, dragonflies, and almost any other kind of flying bug you can imagine were avaliable for those of the army who had no wings of their own. Link chose a fuzzy bumble bee as his companion for the fight to come. Together, they flew up to join the vast army of brave warriors. In the front ranks, he could see the vast, dark cloud that was their approaching enemy. Tension rose as the black force drew nearer, and the order to advance did not come. Link pulled the Insecta Gladius out of its sheath, gripping the hilt tightly. Finally, when he could actually make out each ugly individual monster that made up the coming wave, the gruff order was barked out. As one entity, Link at the head, the entire force lurched forward to meet their enemy head on. The first body fell by Link's hand, then the two armies clashed, and carnage ensued. Despite the confusion and turmoil, Link soon caught sight of his main opponent, wreaking havoc among his allies. He had to be stopped. Cutting his way through enemy ranks, Link met his eyes, and the monster accepted the unspoken challenge. The two opposites charged forward, each determined that he could kill the other. Link and his brave warrior bee, the beacon of hope, and Ne'erdowell attop a hideously deformed dragon fly, whose ancestors had long ago brought a flood of fire to the land just to kill one man. The fight that exploded when Link and that great evil clashed was like nothing the world had ever seen. It was a battle of epic proportions that ripped the very floodgates of heaven asunder causing rain poured forth like acid bullets. The great dragon fly sunk its mandibles into the bee's hide and the heroic bee stung its flank. Even when they dropped from the sky, both dead, Link and Ne'erdowell remained locked in mortal combat. They hit the ground in an explosion of dirt, as the sounds of battle echoed on. Link emerged from the rubble, saved from the fall by his exo-armour, but, unfortunatly, so did the enemy. The two foes were eager to finish what they had started. Lightning flashed off of their blades as each sought the advantage. Facing this embodiment of hate and greed and corruption, so much power and so much bigger than him, Link still felt no fear. His thoughts ran along the lines of his friends, old and new, and his own safety seemed unimportant. As long as his people and his beloved kingdom were in danger, he would never stop fighting. Light against dark, good against evil, that ancient fight, repeating endlessly, was fought again on that plain. At last, with one last battle cry, Link plunged his weapon into the cold, dead heart of Ne'erdowell. The terrible evil shrieked like a banshee.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The thunder seemed to echo his disbelieving cries.

And so, that was the end, Link emerged victorious. Bruised and bleeding, but victorious none the less. The army of darkness, seeing their leader fall, fled before the terribly bright face of Link. The march back home was an incredibly joyious one. As they traveled the imense army slowly shrunk as the separate tribes returned to their own domains. One by one, Link said goodbye to Camile, Boisenberry, and Basil. They all wished him well and hoped he'd come visit them soon. Finally, Link and the Princess reached the Mantis Palace. Before any festivities could begin, however, Link returned to Blanche's throne room to make his request.

"You're leaving us so soon?" The Princess asked, her eyes suddenly full of sadness.

"Well, you see, back home Link is late for an _extemely _important date." Navi replied. "So he needs to get back as soon as possible."

Link shuffled his feet awkwardly at the thought of his late sleeping.

"I see," Blanche giggled. "Very well, I will send you back where you belong. We will all miss you terribly. Please, don't be a stranger, come visit once in a while."

She raised her arms and Link watched as magic began to flow through them. As the Princess's spell surrounded Link and Navi, they heard the musical notes of the royal melody begin to play. Link then found himself floating in a sea of white and he just caught the princess Blanche's parting farewell.

"Thank you for everything, dear hero."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The End

"Hey...Link, wake up!"

Link heard Navi's voice and slowly opened his eyes. He was lying flat on his back, in the grass, staring up at the trees. He caught sight of Navi, fluttering wildly around above him.

"C'mon Link, get up!"

He groaned, his head was still a bit fuzzy. Navi began to do crazy swoops closer to his face.

"Not that much time has passed here since we left. It's only been about an hour. Link, if you hurry, maybe you won't be _too_ late."

Link sat up so fast at these words that Navi had to fly back in order to avoid getting smacked. He quickly pulled out his ocarina and called Opona, and the three rode off at top speed once again. They soon reached Hyrule Castle, home to the beautiful princess Zelda. Dismounting as fast as he could, Link ran into the hall to find her. He saw her impatiently pacing the floor, but she smiled when she caught sight of him. He returned the smile somewhat breathlessly as she walked forward to meet him.

"Link, where in Hyrule have you been?" She cried, catching his hand. "You are _so _late. We've had to postpone everything, waiting for you. It's been over an _hour. _Where have you been?"

She continued speaking as she led him by the hand at a very fast pace, but Link only half listened, smiling in remembrance.


	29. Chapter 29

**Note to Reader**

I do hope you have enjoyed reading this tale as much as I immensely enjoyed writing it. Please believe that everything which you have just read is nothing other than the whole and complete truth as I have been able to retell it. I spent many months retrieving every scrap of information I could possibly dig up. Aside from my own observations of the events that took place, I also sought out many other eyewitness accounts. The people whom I interviewed included Hero, the Princess Blanche, and even Link's trusted fairy companion Navi herself. I have tried my utmost to tie together all of the facts into a gripping and readable story. Thank you so much, reader, for pursuing it 'till the end and perhaps accepting it as a true Legend of Zelda.

Researched and written by:

Foxhollow

adventurer, truth-seeker, and storyteller

A/N: Well, that's it! Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are welcome, please tell me how I can improve. Thanks again!


End file.
